Denoise Filters (DN module) are one of the essential blocks for video processing to improve visual quality by reducing noise. However, while noise reduction is applied, some unwanted effects could be created.
Typical denoising methods generally perform adequate noise reduction. However, temporal artifacts due to temporal noise filtering (TNF) in a video pipe can be generated depending on variances in the input contents.